The Mayor's Daughter
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: After a visit from Link, Ilia decides to leave Ordon and become something more. She starts her own adventure, and is later accompanied by Shad. Will she and Shad find what they're looking for? Or will they just get into a load of trouble? Read and Review!


Mayor Bo and Ilia were outside of their house in Ordon. The village was gathered around, excited for the news that the mayor held.

"My dear village!" announced Mayor Bo, filled with glee. "Today, is a day in history for Ordon! No, for Hyrule! No, for the entire planet!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, except for Ilia. She gave a humble smile to stay in spirit, but she was worried about something.

The mayor continued with his speech. "Today, one of our own has saved Hyrule from the horrible beasts that enslaved our lands, preventing us from living how we would like. I was almost attacked by one of these creatures right here in Ordon. "

Bo shuddered from his memory. He knew that wolf wanted to rip him to shreds, he just did. Each night, he was afraid to sleep in his own bed. To add more trauma, his daughter was missing. After she was found, she couldn't remember anything. He had a horrible feeling all of the time.

"We owe our gratitude to Link, for everything he has done. I wish he could be here today, but I'm sure he already has his plate full." continued Mayor Bo.

"That may be, but visiting my home village is one of my first priorities."

The crowd turned to spot Link riding on Epona. Epona trotted near the crowd, loving the attention. Link hopped off, and approached the mayor. Link was dressed in classy armor that even the most noble of knights in Hyrule wouldn't have dreamed of wearing.

"Mayor Bo, did you honestly think I wouldn't have the decency to see my family after all of my success? I owe it all to you guys." said Link, who gave the mayor a hug.

"Link!" cried Ilia. She embraced her friend who had helped her get her memory back. Link hugged back tightly; glad to see his friend.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Link. Ilia nodded, filled with delight. Rusl walked up to Link.

"Link, I'm so proud of you. Colin has been talking nonstop about you." said Rusl. He clapped Link on the back.

"Thanks Rusl." said Link. Rusl gave him a grin.

"Say Link," started Rusl. "I was wondering if I could examine your new sword." Link laughed.

"Of course. Here you go." He took the master sword out, allowing a bit of the sunlight to reflect off of the sword. The villagers looked at the sword in awe. Rusl took the sword eagerly, fascinated by the craftsmanship.

Uli chuckled. "Link, you are never going to get that sword back." Link rolled his eyes and laughed as well.

"I suppose you're right Uli, by the way, how's your baby doing?" Uli and Link then proceeded to talk about the latest news.

Ilia was in complete wonder. Link had left the village a shy, humble boy and had come back as a confident, strong man. Everything must have changed him. Just from one little adventure.

Link turned towards Ilia.

"Has anything new happened while I was gone?" he asked. Ilia shook her head.

"No. Although, there are a lot of gifts outside of your house." she replied. "If you want we could open them." She clasped her hands together, excited for his response.

Link sighed, full of apology. "Maybe later Ilia. I'm sorry but I have to do a couple of more things. I have to go to Castletown, the Gorons need to speak with me, and Princess Zelda and I have a couple of matters to discuss."

Ilia's heart sank a little bit. She wanted to hang out with someone her age. Not just the silly children who dragged her along everywhere. She loved them, but they could be a lot of trouble.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose another time could work." she said, disappointed. Link gave a remorseful smile.

"Thanks Ilia. I'll see you soon." he said. Ilia frowned.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" she asked. Link sighed.

"Once again, sorry. I have a lot of stuff to do." He started to walk away.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Ilia. Link stopped in his tracks. He turned around, shocked by her words.

"Ilia. That's not why I'm." began Link, but Ilia knew better. She knew him a lot better than he realized.

"Do you love her?" she asked again. Link sighed.

"Well she's something different, that's for sure. I know there's never going to be another girl like her." He walked away, ready to say his goodbyes.

"Goodbye Link." she said. She walked towards her father, who still had a happy smile on his face.

"Father, I'm going inside if you need me." she said sadly. Mayor Bo paid no attention.

"Quiet dear, Link is about to speak!" he said. Ilia left and went inside her house. She walked upstairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed, and listened to the commotion outside.

She heard the children screaming, some adults cheering, and Link's farewells. The noises died down, surely because Link had left.

All of this uproar caused just because he had an adventure. He went out and lived his life to the fullest while she was just sitting around. She was only known as the mayor's daughter, and that's all that mattered.

She wanted to have done something legendary, so the village would throw a party for _her._ Ilia knew she had much more potential. How could she prove herself?

There was only one thing she could do.

She'd have to leave.


End file.
